How Germany Found Out
by sithmarauder
Summary: "I know what you're doing, Gilbert, and you have to stop it."  Prussia/Austria, humorfic.  Germany really had no idea.


**Title: How Germany Found Out**

**Author: sithmarauder**

**Pairing(s): Prussia/Austria**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Prompt: A post on FML.**

Dear God, I have no excuse. If you want to know what the FML post was, let me know. Human and country names used. I'm an indecisive bastard.

-x-

Germany sighed as he approached Austria's house, his eyes narrowing lightly as he resisted the urge to shout as soon as the door opened.

Really, he had told Gilbert over and over and _over _to stop; it wasn't good for him, even as a nation, and god_damn _he was getting tired of waking up every morning to find…

"Heya, West." Germany frowned at Gilbert, who was currently leaning against the white door frame with a half-eaten apple in his hand. With partially closed eyes and a lazy smile, he looked like a cat that had got the cream.

"Germany." Germany's eyes turned to rest on the second figure that had come to fill the doorway. Austria, also known as Roderich Edelstein, was staring at him through level violet eyes and the same calm, cool composure, making him seem more detached than he really was. Germany paused to look more closely at his long-time ally for a second—more specifically, he paused to look more closely at his slightly rumpled clothing. His brow creasing slightly, Germany looked back up at the other nation's face, inclining his head.

"Hello, Austria," he said after a moment, giving Roderich one more puzzled stare. He then turned to Prussia, face set into a mask of disapproval. In his most serious voice, he addressed his brother, letting him know the severity of what he was saying in a tone that didn't allow disagreement.

"I know what you're doing, Gilbert, and you have to stop it."

That was when all hell broke loose.

Germany didn't even have time to react before Gilbert had pushed Roderich behind him and started shouting, scarlet eyes flashing and biting in anger as he proceeded to make violent hand gestures.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, West! This isn't something you can just order me to stop!"

"Gilbert, I have turned a blind eye to it long enough, and you have to cease immediately!" Germany shouted back when he got the chance, ignoring Austria, who looked torn between shock, horror and… amusement?

"We're in love, West! You can't tell me to stop anything!"

"Gil—" Germany suddenly broke off, his mind backtracking to what his older brother had just said. "You… what?"

That was when Austria decided it would be time to step in. "Yes, Ludwig, Gilbert and I have been involved for a couple months now." He placed a comforting hand on Gilbert's shoulder, and Germany watched in shock as Gilbert relaxed instinctively. He proceeded to observe without comment as Austria slowly turned towards his brother, reaching up to softly draw their mouths together, connecting them in a brief but tender kiss. Gilbert was almost mewling when Roderich pulled away, which made Germany flush lightly.

"I…"

"If you have a problem with this, West…" Gilbert growled threateningly as Austria rested his head against the Prussian's shoulder. Germany proceeded to examine his brother's arm as it wrapped around Roderich's slim waist, almost possessively, and certainly defensively.

Germany, his composure regained, turned towards the ex-nation and fixed him with the same stern glare as before. "No, Gilbert, I haven't a problem," he said firmly. "I just wanted to tell you to stop drinking my beers."

All three of them stared at each other for a moment before Prussia, faintly resembling a fish out of water, finally closed his mouth, cocky attitude returning.

"That all, West?" He asked impishly. "Because Roddy and I have some _unfinished business _to attend to."

Germany's sympathy went out to Austria, who had flushed a deep red. "I mean it, Gilbert," he said before turning around and walking back down the path, his hands clasped behind his back as he moved away with precise, dignified steps.

Back in the doorway of Roderich's Vienna mansion, violet eyes turned to meet scarlet, filled with exasperation.

"I told you he'd notice, Gilbert."

"Just wait 'til he gets home and discovers I drank all his wine, too."


End file.
